New threats, Old enemies
New threats, Old Enemies is the nine episode of season 1 Plot Transcript (The episode starts with Mohatu and her lion guard patrolling Kilio Valley ) Mohatu: it looks like we finished the patrol today Mtoto: I think so too (Mohatu begins to think) Haraka: Mohatu, what are you thinking about? Mohatu: about the fact that Queen Elena wants to see us in our cave now Hamu: your dad's aunt wants to see you? for what? Mohatu: because he claims he has something important to tell us Ona: I wonder what it is (The Lion Guard of Mohatu enters the cave of Lion's Guard, where the grace of lying Elena who is thoughtful lies on her stomach and has a front left paw located on the right front paw and her tail is curled up) Mohatu: hello, queen Elena: calm Mohatu, you can call me by my name Mohatu: Elena, what are you thinking about? Elena: about it, look at the paintings on the wall (The Lion Guard of Mohatu looks at the paintings) Mohatu: what is this one? Elena: it's Cruz and Vestia, two Jaquines-twins who were banished from my pack just before I joined this herd Haraka: what have they been banished for? Elena: Cruz was banished because he attacked my good friend and one of my subordinates, ie Chief Zephyr Mohatu: And his sister? Elena: not long after I helped my future flock to catch Cruz, he was released from prison by his sister Vestia Mtoto: Are all your enemies who have come here with you from Avalor? Elena: no, there's one more Hamu: who is this? Elena: come on, I'll show you something (Elena shows them her stones) Elena: see, before Avalor was destroyed, we Jaquins guarded Avalon from the point of memory, among other things, we defeated the sea monsters that threatened our port and our ships and we also managed to defeat some evil coyote in the forests of Avalor. Mohatu: And who is the name of this evil coyote? Elena: Troyo. He is Scar's spy.we Jaquins banished him from the forests surrounding Avalor because he hurt people (at the same time in Outlands Cruz and his sister Vestia talking about something) Cruz: that's all our cousin the Queen of Jaquins, Elena, we're in here right now Vestia: I still do not believe that she beat us alone Cruz: I'd like to show her what it's like to be in a losing position (Troyo and Zuri are coming in at the moment) Troyo: maybe you just have the chance to show your cousin who is a better and real Jaquin Zuri: my father has a job for you Cruz and Vestia (with joy in the voice): what is the task? Zuri: you have to get rid of Queen Elena once and for all Vestia: extra! Cruz: in the end we'll show her who's in charge here Zuri: do not be too confident, you remember that even Crazy Titan Thanos could not beat her Cruz and Vestia: a clear case! (Meanwhile In the Pride Lands, Mohatu was talking with Elena) Mtoto: Do you think that they well come back for revenge? Elena: Properly (Vestia, Troyo and Cruz Showed up) Vestia: Well, hello Elena Cruz: Long time no see Elena: What are you guys doing here? Troyo: We came here to get rid of you once and for all Mohatu: That's not going to happen as long as we are here. (Mohatu Pounces on Troyo and Elena and the rest of Mohatu's Lion guard attacks Cruz and Vestia) Cruz: Zuri's right Elena is much more stronger then she looks Elena: That's Right. And once you get back to you home tell zuri that No mater how much she and her father try they can never beat us (Mohatu then uses a roar and gets rid of Troyo, Cruz and Vestia) Haraka: Im glad there gone Characters * Mohatu * Elena Castillo Flores * Ona * Hamu * Mtoto * Haraka * Cruz and Vestia * Troyo Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes